De toi à moi en passant par nous
by Neyarchess
Summary: Introspection de Harry sur son couple, après qu’il a découvert le terrible secret de Draco. N’ayant pas le courage de l’affronter et craignant sa propre réaction, il décide de lui laisser une lettre en guise de réponse. Drarry.
1. Confession

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'OS. En bref, rien de neuf.

**A propos du titre :** Je ne me souviens plus du tout d'où me vient cette phrase (que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs) mais si quelqu'un à une idée, je serais ravie de la connaitre.

_Read and enjoy !

* * *

_

De toi à moi Draco je ne t'aime pas. Pour être honnête envers toi, envers un nous qui n'a jamais vraiment existé sauf dans ton imaginaire, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ça doit faire mal de lire ces mots, non ? Je ne voudrai pas être à ta place Draco, sincèrement. Mais je pense qu'il faut que l'un de nous deux le fasse. Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, longtemps que j'y réfléchie aussi. Si longtemps que j'en suis venu à cette conclusion : te laisser ce message.

C'est lâche comme solution mais je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer de vive voix parce que je sais que je devrais trouver des réponses à tes questions et… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre toi, plus maintenant. Je suis fatigué Draco. Fatigué et déçu. Terriblement déçu mais je suis sûr que tu le sais et que tu t'en moques. Peux être même attends-tu cette lettre, qui sait ?

De toi à moi Draco, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait coller. Nous deux, malgré nos différence, j'ai eu l'idiotie de croire que oui, ça pouvait marcher et qu'il y'avait peut être un futur 'nous' possible. J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort Draco. Ca n'a pas suffit, malheureusement. C'est cela qui m'amène à t'écrire et te dire qu'il n'y a plus de nous. Plus rien n'est possible et je ne veux plus refaire quoique ce soit avec toi.

Quand j'y repense, je ne comprends pas. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ? Franchement Draco, est-ce ton côté manipulateur qui m'a fait tomber dans ton piège ? Je me demande si tu as vraiment été sincère avec toi. Quand tu as dit m'aimer par exemple. Ca serait le cas, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, jamais. Je sais que moi, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Bon, ok, c'est facile de dire ça mais tu ne peux dire que j'ai aussi le bon rôle dans toute cette histoire. Personne n'a le bon rôle parce que tout le monde souffrira n'est-ce pas ? C'est impossible d'y échapper, sauf si l'on a un cœur de pierre.

Je pense… Non, je suis sur que tu étais sincère quand tu l'as dit. Mais cela n'a pas empêché ceci : tu m'as trompé. De le pire manière que tu puisses faire Draco.

Merde, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme tout le monde ?! Ne peux-tu pas simplement me tromper en allant baiser une autre personne que moi ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, si ? J'aurai préféré que tu le fasses plutôt que ça ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te hais. Ca me met dans une rage folle que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Tu m'as trahis Draco ! Je pensais vraiment pouvoir me confier à toi et finalement…

Je sais que tu as de bonne raison à me fournir quand à ton geste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en pensant qu'un jour, je serais amené à me battre contre toi ou un de mes amis. Je sais que je te reconnaîtrais Draco, je le sais et crois moi, ce jour la, je ne ferais pas semblant de te détester. Je me battrais parce que tu as fais ton choix et que je ne peux tout simplement pas fermer les yeux dessus.

Tu as toujours été comme ça Draco. Un gars dangereux mais foutrement excitant. C'est ce qui m'a plus chez toi, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce côté froid en toi. Peut être suis-je responsable, peut être aurais-je dû être plus doux, plus protecteur et aimant. Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru avoir fait mon possible pour que ça marche mais non, ce ne fût pas assez.

Je ne me sens pas désolé d'en arriver là parce que de toute façon, ça serait arrivé, tôt ou tard. On s'entend bien c'est vrai. On rigole même. Mais, tu t'en doutes, il y a toujours un mais, on ne peut pas être Draco et Harry ou Harry et Draco. C'est Malfoy et Potter ou Potter et Malfoy, point final. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Je pense qu'une autre personne te correspond mieux que moi. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre comme tu n'arrives pas à accepter les raisons qui me motivent. D'une certaine façon, nous nous battons pour la vie des gens que l'on aime non ? Seulement, nous n'avons pas choisi le même camp et c'est ce qui nous aura été fatal.

Je dis « nous » comme si un jour cela a vraiment existé mais arrêtons-nous de nous cacher la vérité. Tu sais bien que nous étions si distants par moment qu'il en était devenu étrange de se dire que oui, nous dormions ensemble et faisions l'amour. D'ailleurs, dois-je dire faire l'amour ou baiser ? Je suis dur dans mes propos mais je veux savoir. Moi, je dirai que ça dépendait des jours et de nos humeurs respectifs.

Mais je m'égare, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais que tu saches, je l'ai dit. Il n'y aura pas d'ultimatum pour te faire changer d'avis et que tu reviennes en arrière. Je ne ferais rien de tout ça alors ne t'en fais pas, ne te sens pas coupable… non en fait si, je veux que tu crèves sous le poids de la culpabilité. Sinon, ça serait trop facile. Je veux que tu regrettes ton geste et que tu saches que tu m'as perdu. Ne pense pas à venir me voir où tu risquerais d'être surpris par l'accueil qui t'attendra. Je ne faillirai pas en te voyant et je ferais en sorte d'ignorer le visage qui se cache sous ce masque. Facile puisque de toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir été amoureux de toi. Tu as été mon erreur et je ne peux n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même d'avoir été si faible, si stupide.

Je mentirai en disant n'avoir jamais pensé à toi mais ce n'était jamais de la bonne façon pour dire que j'étais accro à toi. Il m'est arrivé de me demander ce que tu pouvais faire mais ta présence ne m'a jamais vraiment manqué quand tu n'étais pas la.

Je suis sur que tu dois fulminer de rage mais tu ne laisseras rien transparaître sur ton visage, hein _Malfoy_ ? Je veux que tu me haïsses de nouveau et tu l'auras remarqué, le Malfoy est de nouveau présent. Toujours habituel et agaçant pour mes nerfs.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je me demande simplement comment sera le futur si l'un de nous deux survivons à la guerre. A ce moment la, rien ne pourra me rappeler ta trahison à part le passé alors… Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour penser à ça et de toute façon, le fait que tu es choisi un maître n'est pas l'unique raison de notre rupture. Je te laisse réfléchir sur cela, je suis sur que tu sauras de quoi je parle.

Sincèrement,

Potter.

* * *

_Ne soyez pas timide et dite moi votre avis ! Ca me fera plaisir._


	2. Réponse de Draco

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'OS. En bref, rien de neuf.

**Note :** Il n'était pas prévu d'y avoir une réponse à la lettre de Harry mais comme vous en vouliez une, la voici !

**Paprika_Star :** Voila, voila, tu m'as demandé une suite et la voici ^_^. J'espère bien qu'elle te plaira. Bizoux.

_Read and Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_De toi à moi Harry, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile qui me laisse une lettre pour rompre. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser croire à toutes ses conneries concernant notre couple ? Parce que oui, Harry et non Potter, on est toujours ensemble que ça te plaise ou non. Bien, ceci mis à part, passons aux choses sérieuses. Comment as-tu su ? Je pensais te le dire Harry, sincèrement mais… Comment aurais-tu voulu l'apprendre ? Est-ce que tu m'imagines, te dire en rentrant « Hey Harry, tu connais la dernière ? Ton copain est un fervent admirateur de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il te tue et je compte bien l'y aider ! ». Non vraiment, tu t'attendais à ça de ma part ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot.

Avant d'écrire cette lettre, est-ce que tu as réfléchie aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire cela ? Je veux dire, _vraiment_ réfléchir. Je suis sur que non. Toi, tu agis et ensuite tu réfléchies. C'est malin parce que maintenant, je me retrouve à te répondre par lettre alors que je pourrais très bien te voir pour tout arranger. Je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments Harry. Pas quand tu y es lié. Au contraire, ça me rend plus fort… tout en m'affaiblissant en même temps.

Crois-tu vraiment que je sois heureux de tout cela ? Que je sois heureux de te voir partir en guerre en me demandant si tu seras en état de rentrer ce soir, si bien sur tu rentres ? Non, Harry, je crevais juste à l'idée de me dire que je pouvais te perdre. Alors j'ai réfléchie. A toi, moi et puis nous. J'ai aussi pensé à ma famille. Je sais que pour toi, la famille est une chose sacrée alors j'espère que tu comprendras et accepteras mon explication. De toute façon, tu n'as vraiment pas le choix.

J'ai rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui pour protéger les gens que j'aime. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, tu en fais partie et mes parents aussi. Tu tiens maintenant la raison principale de mon engagement pour lui. Ils m'ont toujours protégé et tenu à l'écart de toute cette merde mais je ne veux plus être protégé. Je veux défendre à mon tour les gens que j'aime alors j'ai décidé de m'approcher de ton ennemi pour mieux le détruire. Je n'ai pas la vantardise de dire que j'ai la force nécessaire pour le faire puisque nous savons tout deux que c'est ton rôle.

Laisse moi simplement t'aider Harry, c'est tout ce je veux. C'est ma façon à moi de dire que je suis la pour toi et ma famille. Même si cela signifie me faire passer pour un traître à tes yeux. Tant pis, je prends ce risque. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais aussi vite. Ce qui me ramène toujours à cette question : comment l'as-tu su ?

Je me demande qui à part moi joue un double rôle au sein des mangemorts. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le savoir autrement. Serait-ce le professeur Snape ? Cette question me perturbe.

Maintenant que tu connais mes raisons, Harry, que te dis-tu ? Réalises-tu que tu as réagis comme un parfait crétin ? Tu as intérêt à regretter tes paroles ou je m'arrangerai pour que cela soit le cas. N'aie pas peur, ce sont simplement des menaces d'une personne qui t'aime. Parce que comme tu sembles en douter, moi, Draco Malfoy, je t'aime, toi Harry Potter, le plus parfait des idiots.

Ne me demande pas de le prouver en délaissant ma famille ; je ne le ferais pas. Tu peux très bien hurler et me détester, ma décision est prise et je suis suffisamment grand pour agir seul. Je sais ce que je fais Harry et je sais aussi que cela signifie ne pas pouvoir t'approcher sans me trahir. Je te demanderai juste deux choses Harry. Sois prudent et s'il te plait, ne fais pas le malin en mourrant parce que je ne le te pardonnerai jamais.

Je t'aime et tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cette idée,

Draco.

PS : Tu as cependant raison sur un point : je suis terriblement agacé par ta lettre et ton manque de compréhension mais bon… Il ne faut jamais trop demander à un Gryffondor, non ?


	3. Réponse de Harry

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire. En bref, rien de neuf.

**Note :** Je me demande si je peux encore considérer ceci comme un OS à trois chapitres ou le début d'une fic… Bon, je préviens quand même que l'annonce faite sur mon profil est toujours valable, malheureusement, et que je ne suis pas responsable de cette décision.

**RaRs** (je ne réponds ici qu'aux reviews anonymes faute de pouvoir le faire ailleurs. Pour les personnes enregistrées, je le fais en privé et j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes réponse, si c'est le cas contraire, faite le moi savoir s'il vous plait) : **Clio** : Merci pour ta remarque (et réponse à ma question concernant le titre). J'avoue que j'ai comme l'impression de voir mon OS s'échapper de mes mains pour se transformer en fanfiction. M'enfin, comme j'aime faire plaisir, j'ai du mal à dire non a un « la suite ? ».

**Lyxa : **C'est exactement sa réponse, si on y regarde de plus près. Draco ne laisse pas trop le choix à Harry (autre que celui de l'accepter). Huhu, Draco nous joue son rebelle et Harry enrage. Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ? J'espère bien te revoir avec ce chapitre là et merci de ta reviews ! Bizoux.

_Read and enjoy !_

_

* * *

_De toi à moi Malfoy, j'ai bien lu ta lettre. Je l'ai relu trois fois pour être exacte. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fait puisque rien n'a changé : tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision comme je n'envisage pas de 'Harry et Draco' possible. Je comprends très bien tes raisons mais c'est juste trop difficile pour moi que de tout accepté sans réagir. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de 'nous' possible et je veux bien reconnaître que ma lettre a été écrite de façon précipité. C'est le bon mot pour qualifier ma réaction.

Demain doit avoir lieu une attaque de mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si tu feras partie de cette équipe. Si je ne reçois pas de réponse de ta part d'ici deux jours, je supposerai que oui et que tu feras partie des blessés. Excuse-moi d'être pessimiste mais comment resté jovial et concentré maintenant que tu m'as laissé ?

Tu sais, avant c'était un peu plus facile. Je veux dire que je ne me faisais pas vraiment de soucie quand tu partais parce que je pensais, pauvre idiot que j'étais, que tu n'irais pas rejoindre le mauvais camp. Je ne savais pas où tu allais, certes, mais j'avais confiance. Est-ce que tu saisies l'importance de ce mot Malfoy ? Désormais, tu n'as plus ma confiance… Ou alors juste un tout petit peu mais c'est l'idiot de Potter qui te dit ça. Pas Harry.

Cependant, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te réponds encore, non ? Et bien ma réponse est due à une phrase dans ta lettre. Non Malfoy, me dire que tu m'aimes ne m'as pas aidé à prendre une plume et te répondre. Tu as dit que tu jouais un rôle… mais alors pourquoi ne pas le faire au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Nous serions amené à nous confronter sans être obligé de se battre, tu sais ? Non Malfoy, je ne te fais pas de chantage, du tout, j'évoque simplement une hypothèse et attends d'avoir ton avis sur la question.

Puis, il y a aussi cette question qui ne cesse de roder dans mon esprit. Comment diable penses-tu me protéger quand tu traînes dans les quartiers générales de mes ennemis ?! Comment penses-tu pouvoir lui résister ? Franchement Malfoy, je te pensais plus malin que ça. Tu me traites d'idiot et d'imbécile mais de toi à moi Malfoy, tu ne vaux pas mieux non plus.

Maintenant que je sais où tu passes tes journées, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être terrifié à l'idée que l'on découvre ton secret. C'est malin Malfoy, parce que tu ne m'aides pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. Voila pourquoi je préfère te détester : ça ne m'affaiblirait pas suffisamment pour que ton cher et tendre Maître qui veut ma peau gagne du terrain sur moi. Et je refuse que des innocents subissent les dégâts d'une amourette entre toi et moi. C'est inenvisageable Malfoy, d'où mon départ.

Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé parce que cela risquerait de m'énerver encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Oui, c'est possible de le faire et je te déconseille vivement d'essayer, comme ça, juste pour rire.

Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande comment tu aides tes parents. Je veux bien comprendre que tu puisses les soutenir par ta présence mais et ensuite ? Cela leur plait-il de voir leur enfant suivre le même chemin qu'eux ? Sont-ils ravis de te voir te corrompre chaque jour que tu passes auprès de Lui ? Comment feras-tu lorsque Voldemort te donnera pour mission de tuer ? Y'as-tu pensé ?

J'ai du mal à croire que demain, tu seras peut être l'homme qui blessera mes amies. Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que je pourrai te pardonner, je n'y arriverai pas.

Dans ta lettre, tu me demandes de ne pas te demander de choisir entre ta famille et moi. J'ai respecté ta demande alors je te demande de faire de même. Je suis incapable de faire un choix entre mes amis et toi parce qu'ils _sont_ ma famille. En revanche, tu me demandes deux choses : faire attention et ne pas jouer au héros en mourrant. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si tout dépendait de moi mais je vais faire un effort sur ce dernier point. Ou du moins, je vais essayer de faire un effort. Ça te va ?

Une pensée vicieuse me murmure à l'oreille que je devrais aussi me méfier de toi, quand je t'écris ces lettres. Par exemple, dire que nous nous verrons peut être demain n'est pas une chose à dire à un mangemort, puisque cela signifie aussi que nous avons de l'avance sur vos plans. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous arrêtions cette mascarade. Comprend-le bien Malfoy, nous ne pouvons pas resté en contact quand je sais que tu peux lui divulguer mes faiblesses. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je n'envisage pas cette idée avec sérieux.

Ne me répond pas par une lettre enflammée disant que c'est une erreur, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Réfléchie, combien de temps encore avant que ma chouette ne soit démasqué ? Le blanc ne passe jamais inaperçue dans un ciel noir.

A ce moment la, que feras-tu Draco ? Je ne veux pas être à l'origine de ta perte.

Sincèrement,

Potter.

Ps : Sinon, entre deux lettres que nous échangeons, est-ce que je peux espérer connaître leur QG ? Tu sais, ça m'aidera pour beaucoup dans ma mission et à mieux te comprendre quand tu dis vouloir me protéger…

* * *

**Note pour les lecteurs passif :** pourquoi restez-vous donc passif ? Ca me frustre et me laisse vraiment perplexe quand à savoir comment prendre votre silence. Si vous pouvez m'aiguillonner sur un sens à trouver à cette question, j'avoue que je vous en serai reconnaissante. Merci d'avance.


	4. Lettre de Draco

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire. En bref, rien de neuf.

**Note :** Notons la profondeur de chacun des titres donnés aux chapitres. Je suis époustouflée par tant de génie…

**Clio :** En fait, Harry se doute bien que Draco va répondre à sa lettre alors il en profite pour faire passer aussi les intérêts de l'Ordre. Tant pis s'il parait hypocrite en voulant des informations de Draco sans vouloir continuer leur correspondance. Harry est d'un compliqué parfois, u_u. Concernant le remplacement d'Hedwige, j'espère que l'idée te plaira. Hihi, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis.

**Paprika Star :** C'est aussi ce que je me dis en publiant ce chapitre mais bon, c'est pas plus mal je suppose puisqu'ils m'amusent avec leur comportement. Oh, merci beaucoup pour les remarques sur les oublies de mots ! Pour le moment, la fic n'est pas encore corrigé par Kya et seule, ce n'est pas toujours facile de voir ses propres erreurs, même après x relectures. En tout cas, j'ai re-corrigé le chapitre trois après ta reviews. Bizoux.

_Read and enjoy !_

* * *

De toi à moi Harry, cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile qui agit avant de réfléchir. Je ne suis pas toi, tu sais ? Je sais pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision et oui, demain je serai prudent. Je ne sais pas encore comment je ferai pour ne pas blesser tes amis mais je trouverai bien une solution. Dis moi, est-ce que je dois me sentir jaloux d'eux ? Parce que tu ne sembles pas t'inquiéter sur le fait que si moi je ferais l'effort de ne pas les viser, eux ne se gêneront pas pour le faire. Si jamais tu me réponds que je l'ai cherché, crois-moi, je viendrai moi-même te donner ma réponse et elle ne te plaira peut être pas.

Tu sais que c'est aussi très vexant quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Fais au moins semblant de me soutenir, s'il te plait. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi et bien… Je laisserai juste un message à cette adresse pour te prévenir où et quand auront lieux leurs prochaines attaques ou quelles personnes devraient avoir une surveillance accrue. Je ne chercherai plus à te donner de mes nouvelles si je sais devoir m'attendre à des reproches de ta part. Je sais que tu as de bonne raison pour m'en vouloir mais retourner ta veste comme tu le fais ne te ressemble pas. Tu veux des informations de ma part tout en n'assumant pas mon choix. C'est un peu hypocrite, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce que je fais n'est pas enviable, mais je le fais quand même la tête haute en revendiquant mes choix.

Tu peux me faire confiance Harry. Dans le cas contraire, si je serais vraiment le salop que tu prétends que je suis, serais-je vraiment en train de te persuader du contraire ? Est-ce que je te dirais qu'il y aura non pas une attaque demain mais deux ? Non Harry, je ne pense pas. Je serai ce même salop qui t'a trahie, je dirai simplement à Tu-Sais-Qui d'attaquer tes proches comme Granger, Weasley ou le professeur Lupin. Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose d'être aimé par Harry Potter quand son pire ennemi est de retour.

Je lui dirai aussi que ton point faible est un Elfe supposé être à ton service. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois aussi te dire de te méfier de lui. Il est sous tes ordres mais n'oublies jamais que dans mon sang coule aussi celui des Black, par ma mère.

Rassure toi, mère sait qu'elle peut l'appeler à tout moment mais elle ne le fera pas. Veille simplement à ce qu'il reste constamment dans un lieu sur. Même si je ne ferai jamais une telle chose et mère non plus, ton Elfe pourrait les mener une seconde fois à l'Ordre.

Comme tu l'as laissé entendre dans ta lettre, elle ne veut pas me voir me salir les mains, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas surprenant de sa part, n'importe quelle mère ferait tout pour protéger son enfant. Cependant, vous semblez oublier un tout petit détail qui à une importance non négligeable dans notre cas présent : nous sommes en guerre. Cela veut dire que même la plus innocente des créatures sera obligée d'avoir les mains tachées de sang un jour ou l'autre. Moi, j'ai préféré choisir la date et pour qui.

Demain, je ne serai pas au chemin de Traverse. C'est juste une diversion pour que vous soyez occupé. La principale attaque aura lieu à la banque de Gringrott et Tu-Sais-Qui envoie le plus gros de ses troupes là-bas. Je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves pour avoir accès à d'autres informations. En revanche, je sais de source sur que cette mission sert à récupérer un objet capital dans ses plans. Moi, je devrais me contenter d'occuper je cite « quiconque se mettra en travers du chemin des Mangemorts ». Pour une raison que j'ignore, ma tante ne sera pas avec nous demain. Elle ne semble pas peinée d'être écarté. Elle doit sûrement avoir reçu un ordre de plus grande importance que ces deux attaques. Je préfère te le dire, au cas ou cela pourrait t'aider dans un avenir proche. J'irai probablement questionner mère avant de me préparer pour demain. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ma tante alors j'aimerai mieux éviter de lui donner des soupçons sur ma sincère candidature au poste de fidèle Mangemort, en allant la questionner sur ses activités. Elle semble si bizarre... presque démente. Je ne sais pas si je dois plus me méfier d'elle ou de ce rat, Queudver. Tu-Sais-Qui lui a ordonné de rester au manoir. Mère prétend que c'est pour l'aider dans ses taches quotidiennes mais il passe son temps à fouiner derrière elle. Je ne le supporte pas, sa présence suffit à mettre mes nerfs à vifs. Si Weasley veut un jour récupérer son animal, par pitié Harry, dit lui que je lui en ferais volontiers cadeau si ça peut m'en débarrasser.

Je parle souvent de mère mais mon père aussi est présent. Je le vois moins parce qu'il doit réparer certaine chose. Tu-Sais-Qui était furieux avant mon arrivé. Je crois que me savoir à sa disposition l'a calmé parce qu'il semble avoir pardonné les fautes faites par mon père. Tu as vu juste concernant l'aide que je peux apporter à mes parents en étant près d'eux Harry. Mère est un peu de meilleure humeur quand je suis dans les parages alors oui, quand je la vois sourire, je me dis sans regret que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. De plus, je refuse de la laisser toute seule dans un aussi grand manoir quand je sais que ce taré, ce _minable_, la suit comme son ombre.

Tu me demandes pourquoi ne pas jouer ce rôle d'espion de manière plus officielle. C'est curieux que tu me le demandes Harry, je te sais plus vif d'esprit. Je vais malgré tout te faire plaisir et répondre à ta question. Je ne peux te rejoindre parce jamais l'Ordre ne fera confiance à une personne qui vient d'une famille (pourtant très respectable) comme la mienne. Regarde ta réaction lorsque tu as su mon secret et imagine alors la leur. Je suis certain qu'ils pensent que je suis Mangemort depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le suis en réalité. Même avec toi de mon coté, tes amis ne m'accepteront jamais et se méfieront toujours de moi. Ne t'en fait pas pour Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai appris bien des manières pour éviter d'être démasqué comme l'Occlumentie. Je dois d'ailleurs penser à remercier ma tante. Sans elle, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, je n'aurai pas tenue longtemps face à Lui.

Je crois avoir tout dit pour le moment Harry. Quand tu recevras cette lettre, n'utilise plus ta chouette pour me répondre. Tu étais tellement aveuglé par la bêtise et convaincu dans tes idées que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout de dire dans ton courrier précédent. L'adresse que je t'ai donnée plus haut est celle de mon appartement. Il est sécurisé et personne d'autre que toi et moi ne connaît son existence. Ne t'étonne pas de le voir vide de tout meuble excepté une table, je l'ai uniquement acheté pour que nous puissions échanger nos lettres en toute sécurité. Pour y accéder, il te suffira de prononcer le même sortilège utilisé pour aller au Chemin de Traverse en pointant ta baguette vers le milieu de la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Je passerai chaque soir récupérer tes réponses, si réponse il y a et je laisserai les miennes le matin.

Tu vois Harry, j'ai pensé à tout. J'ai même songé devenir mon propre Gardien du Secret pour être plus tranquille mais si je me fais prendre, cela deviendra trop dangereux pour toi. J'espère que tout ceci te prouve ma loyauté parce que sinon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faudrait de plus.

Je t'aime toujours malgré ton mauvais caractère,

Draco.

Ps : Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon Gardien ? A défaut de ne pas connaître la cachette de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu connaîtras au moins la mienne. Ce n'est pas si mal je trouve, non ?


	5. Lettre de Harry

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire. En bref, rien de neuf.

**Note :** Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai, _hum_, oublié ma fic ? Heureusement que vos reviews me rappellent à l'ordre.

**Sev91 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée et j'espère bien te revoir. Bizoux.

**Clio :** Pour te répondre, oui, ils se verront mais ce sera toujours sous forme de lettre. Cela colle plus avec le titre et le début de phrase des chapitres (de toi à moi) mais je peux toujours changer l'idée si je vois la question revenir régulièrement. Au total, vous êtes trois à me l'avoir demandé donc je réfléchie sérieusement à cette éventualité même si la lettre de Harry répond un peu à cette question. Enfin, disons que c'est un début de réponse. Et pour finir, je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre. Bizoux.

_Read and enjoy !_

* * *

De toi à moi Malfoy, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu ne liras cette lettre qu'après l'attaque de demain alors je souhaite que tu seras en état de la lire. J'ai prévenu l'Ordre de la seconde attaque et je te dois vraiment beaucoup pour me l'avoir dit. Les clients que tu penseras trouver là-bas, ce sera nous. Je serais présent aussi. Je ne veux pas m'imaginer me battre contre toi. Pourtant, c'est ce que nous avons fait de longues années, non ?

Au moment même où je te réponds, je me demande si je ne devrais pas les prévenir. Leur dire de faire semblant de te viser… Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que si je fais ça, je serais responsable de ta perte. Mon Dieu Malfoy, te rends-tu compte dans quel ennuie tu me mets ? Comprends-tu pourquoi j'ai préféré te haïr à l'instant où j'ai su où tu allais ? Me comprends-tu Malfoy ? Tu me dis l'avoir fait pour moi, ou en partie, mais sache que même si je sais reconnaitre tes informations utiles, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce que tu as fait est suicidaire. Comment veux-tu que je puisse me concentrer quand je sais devoir me battre contre toi demain ? Que devrais-je faire si je te vois touché et affaiblie ? Au lieu de me concentrer sur le combat de demain, je ne peux m'empêcher de me focaliser sur toi et ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire.

Tu me demandes d'arrêter de te maudire pour ton geste si je veux avoir de tes nouvelles et très franchement, je crois que je te déteste un peu pour ça. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te bénir sur ce que tu as fait ? Le crois-tu réellement Malfoy ? C'est un peu oublié qui je suis, non ? Pourtant, même si je me sais capable d'écrire des pages et des pages te maudissant pour ton acte, je fermerai les yeux sur ce que tu as fait. J'essayerai Malfoy mais je te garantie rien. Ne crie pas victoire maintenant car si je veux bien oublier ce que tu as fait, ce n'est que provisoire. Crois-moi quand je te dis que nous en reparlerons après notre victoire. C'est chère payé que de m'aimer, tu ne trouves pas Draco ?

Ne te fais pas de soucie pour Kreattur, l'Elfe de maison des Black. Je lui ai donné des ordres clairs qu'il ne peut en aucun cas se soustraire. Je crois que nettoyer de fond en comble notre QG le tiendra occupé un très, très long moment. Cela me fait penser à ta requête et j'avoue qu'elle m'a fait sourire. Je veux bien être ton Gardien, Draco, et je pense aussi que je t'ai sous estimé. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Quelque chose me dit que cette idée que d'être ton Gardien des Secrets est une façon de m'aider à te pardonner parce que c'est un gage de confiance que tu me donnes. Ca me touche et m'ennuie en même temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vraies raisons pour t'en vouloir, comme si tu avais étudiés mes réactions pour trouver une solution à chacune d'elles. C'est un peu effrayant quand on y pense bien mais ça me prouve aussi que tu m'aimes vraiment (même si je trouve toujours ta décision folle). Je crois que tu es l'être le plus compliqué et tordue que je connaisse Malfoy, sincèrement.

Tu m'as parlé de tes craintes vis-à-vis de ta tante et je ne peux que confirmer tes doutes. Méfie-toi d'elle Malfoy car elle est réellement mauvaise. Je l'ai vu lors de l'attaque au ministère, j'étais là-bas moi aussi. Cette femme est folle et voue une passion immodérée envers ton Maitre. L'idée qu'elle ne sera pas la demain ne m'enchante pas du tout. Sûrement prépare t'elle quelque chose de bien pire que ces deux attaques. Nous en saurons plus d'ici quelque jour. Inutile de me demander comment et par qui car il y a des choses que moi-même j'ignore encore et même si je le sais, je ne peux te révéler mes sources.

Je sais qu'elle fait partie de ta famille Malfoy, mais ne m'en veux pas si je te dis la haïr autant que je hais Voldemort. Elle a détruit ce qui restait de ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner cette faute. Tu sais Draco, les gens que j'aime ont souvent la fâcheuse tendance à mourir quand je suis dans les parages alors sois prudent.

Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'assurer de ta sécurité par moi-même, juste comme ça, pour être sur… Je n'ai pas envie de me tracasser à ton sujet plus que nécessaire, je dois absolument m'occuper du plus important alors… Oui, je pense que rester un petit moment pour attendre ton retour est une bonne idée. Dès que je serais certain de ton état, je m'en irai. Je me demande juste si tu me verras. Je veux dire que je peux très bien passer et t'attendre sans me montrer pour autant. J'espère simplement que tu ne liras pas tout ceci dans ton appartement ou j'aurais l'air fin, à me cacher derrière toi.

Oh j'allai oublier mais parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort, où se situent les loups garous et les géant ? J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à penser que notre cause est vouée à l'échec auprès d'eux… Peut être est-ce l'attaque contre un moldu qui m'a dirigé vers cette pensée la ou l'apparition de certains géants près d'un village ?

Je dois te laisser, les préparatifs pour demain sont bien entamés et je crois que je dois faire quelque chose aussi. Montrer que je suis présent par exemple… Tu sais, c'est dans ces moments la que j'aimerai t'entendre dire avec l'ironie qui t'es propre combien on surestime mes capacités. Je crois aussi que te répondre de la fermer me ferait un bien fou. Dis, ça te dirais que je vienne te le dire pour de vrai ? Passé la journée de demain je veux dire…

Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné même si ma lettre te donne cette impression,

Très sincèrement,

Harry Potter.

Ps : Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un indice pour trouver Sa cachette ? Tu sais, le lieu où il se trouve perdue dans une phrase où tu m'avoues trouver ton idée folle, dangereuse et irréfléchie… C'est une bonne idée, tu ne trouve pas ?


	6. Missive de Draco

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste l'histoire. En bref, rien de neuf.

**Note :** Je suis très rapide en matière d'udapte oui je sais on me l'a déjà dit. (Ironie quand tu nous tiens….). J'espère néanmoins que vous n'abandonnerez pas cette fic, tout comme cette idée m'est étrangère.

**Clio :** Il dit surtout ça pour la forme et ne pas perdre la face contre Draco qui jubilerait s'il venait à l'avouer de lui-même. Résultat, tout est dans les non-dits entre ceux deux la. Harry obtient ses réponses comme tu le vois de manière très, très, très sous entendu, comme aime bien le faire Draco. Reste à savoir si Harry aura un brusque élan de génie Hermionesque xD.

_Read & Enjoy !_

* * *

De toi à moi Harry je vais bien. Aussi bien que ma situation peut me le permettre. D'après ce que je comprends tu étais caché derrière moi alors, je suis sur que tu es rassuré de ma situation maintenant. Par contre, je suis blessé de savoir que tu ne voulais pas que je te vois et cela me laisse perplexe. Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir le droit d'être rassuré sur l'état de la personne que tu aimes et moi non ? Ce n'est franchement pas très juste et ne vient pas me répondre que je pourrai témoigner de ton excellente forme durant un combat face aux Mangemorts, parce que ce n'est drôle. Par contre, je ne nie pas que ce fût touchant et _mignon_. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

En revanche, si un jour tu as l'idée ô combien intelligente de me dénoncer aux yeux de tes amis, aies au moins la bonté de me prévenir que je puisse porter une pancarte adéquate avec mon rôle, celle de traître.

Weasley a fait des progrès en combat, je suppose que tu as avoir quelque chose là-dedans. L'idée qu'il a évolué seul est presque incongrue, sans vouloir l'offenser. Il a bien faillit m'avoir et tu as bien faillit te trahir en glissant accidentellement sur sa main. Si la situation me l'aurai permit, j'aurai sourie mais j'étais bien trop occupé à sauver ma peau pour te remercier et me moquer de toi et ta délicatesse à vouloir me protéger. J'en profite donc maintenant pour te demander une faveur et je ne te laisse pas le choix de me dire une autre réponse que celle que j'attends. Harry si je veux et peux prendre soin de toi à ma manière, je peux le faire envers moi-même. J'ai réussi jusqu'à présent alors cesse de veiller sur moi car je me sens vraiment pathétique lorsque tu agis ainsi. Je sais que tu le fais pour mon bien et parce que tu es comme cela –et c'est agaçant par moment- mais ne le fait pas de manière systématique. Si je dois être blessé au combat, alors c'est que je devais l'être et cela facilitera ma couverture. Sortir vainqueur de chaque combat parce que tu glisseras sur chacun de mes adversaires paraîtra vite suspect. De plus, je suis un homme tout comme toi et j'ai ma fierté Harry, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Je tacherais de te le faire rappeler si tu m'attends à l'appartement lors de mes passages et tu tacheras de me dire de la fermer si tel est ton désir. N'est-ce pas la une idée foutrement intéressante à explorer Harry ?

Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué –parce que trop occupé à tomber sur ton ami Weasley sûrement- mais Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit mais il était heureux, hier soir à notre retour. Si je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler face à ses colères, le voir ainsi est tout ainsi redoutable car cela signifie qu'il prend de l'avance. Harry, toi et tes amis aurez une seule et unique chance de pouvoir vous rattraper. Je le sais car ce qu'il a acquis avec force sera changé d'endroit d'ici demain. Pour le moment, il est en sécurité à l'abri des regards dans le coffre fort de ma famille. Oui Harry, l'objet que tu cherches tant à obtenir est près de moi mais je n'ai aucun moyen de te le faire parvenir sans être soupçonné de trahison. D'ici demain, deux Mangemorts seront chargés de le faire changer d'endroit pour le Lui faire parvenir. Je ne sais quels chemins ils prendront mais demande à tes amis de surveiller deux Mangemorts partant depuis chez moi, à l'aube. J'ai beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent car Père étant fort occupé, il ne pouvait se charger lui-même du transfert jusque chez Tu-Sais-Qui. Yaxley et le professeur Snape se chargeront de le faire à sa place. Cela te paraîtra étrange comme faveur mais s'il te plait Harry, Snape est un homme bon alors je ne voudrai pas le voir blessé. Idiote remarque de ma part, je le sais, quand on connaît son potentiel mais la prudence est mère de sûreté.

En parlant de combat, celui d'hier a amené certaines moqueries de Mangemorts à ton égard. Souhaites-tu collectionner leurs baguettes en leur lançant des Expelliarmus à tout va ou est-ce ton côté Gryffondor naïf qui resurgi au mauvais moment ? Ne peux-tu donc pas les blesser suffisamment pour les rendre inaptes au combats ou les voir courir après leur baguette en pleine bataille rend l'idée suffisamment hilarante pour continuer ce petit manège ? Tout le monde se blesse et toi, pour une raison inconnue, tu ne fais pas de même. Par moment, je n'arrive pas à suivre ton raisonnement et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Tu devrais dire à ton amie à la chevelure noire et aux joues roses de se méfier de McNair. Il a la rancune tenace et il ne s'est pas encore remit du sort qu'il a reçu. Son nez est affreusement tordu et les cicatrices recouvrant son visage le rend particulièrement hideux à voir. Son sang ne cesse de couler au point d'avoir atteint le stade de pouvoir remplir une baignoire à lui seul. C'est franchement répugnant si tu veux mon avis et je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à subir ses insultes quand on le soigne. C'est surprenant que tu n'entendes pas ses cries, de la ou tu te trouves. S'il n'y aurait pas tout ses jurons débités à la seconde, on croirait presque entendre une femme en plein accouchement.

Très honnêtement Harry, je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne manque pas d'ambiance chez moi. Non pas qu'elle soit bienvenue mais c'est si… inhabituel. Par contre, ce qui n'est pas habituel ces derniers temps, c'est les absences de mon Père. D'ici deux jours, je devrai m'absenter pour une courte durée et je n'ai pas envie de laisser Mère seule. Dis, toi qui connais si bien ce fou, tu penses que je pourrai lui demander une autre mission entre deux tasses de thé ? Je suis certain qu'il comprendra mes motivations, après tout, c'est lui qui nous a refilé l'erreur de la nature.

Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois malheureusement y aller. Il se trouve que mes petites envies d'écriture ne sont pas loin d'être visible aux yeux de tous si je tarde trop longtemps. Hum, oui, je crois mais j'ai des doutes sur ces sujets qu'il serait très mal vu de me voir correspondre avec toi. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser à une requête que je voudrai te faire. Serait-ce trop te demander que de me dire comment cela se passe de ton côté ? Votre défaite n'a pas du être une chose réjouissante à digérer. Surtout toi Harry, je te connais. Ne te sens pas coupable et concentre toi plutôt sur ce que tu dois faire. Récupérer cet objet en question –et accessoirement te défouler de ma part sur mes chers et tendres collègues. Je te fais confiance pour savoir que tu y arriveras mais s'il te plait, n'y met pas trop d'ardeur non plus. Par moment, tu manques cruellement de discernement à toujours vouloir foncer tête baissé. Je ne te demande pas quel sort tu auras jeté sur eux car quelque chose me dit que je le saurai forcement.

Tes pitreries me font encore sourire bien malgré moi,

Draco.

Ps : Par moment, je me dis que si nos sentiments n'auraient pas été partagé, j'aurais du me sentir jaloux de Lui vu ton ardeur à vouloir le retrouver. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécieras pas ma blague, je me trompe ?

_

* * *

A vous de jouer, j'attends vos avis avec une hâte non feinte ! (Le site m'en est témoin vu les mises à jours fréquente de ma page reviews. A la limite même de la dépendance. Qui pour me fournir mon obsession saine et favorite ?)_


End file.
